


Of Mourning

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The privy council stops using the throne room within a month, after the Pevensies vanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snitchnipped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchnipped/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [snitchnipped](http://snitchnipped.livejournal.com) in the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html), in response to the following [prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=3225706#t3225706): _Narnia, Lord Peridan and/or Tumnus, the decision to lock up the treasury, once and for all_.

The privy council stops using the throne room within a month, after; it feels wrong to see the four thrones empty and know their rightful owners would never return to fill them, and even sitting in a plain chair at the foot of the dais to show that he is only a steward until the country gathers to choose a proper king seems presumptuous to Peridan.

"They will elect you, of course," Tumnus says, and he turns out to be right, but this does nothing to make the room feel less empty; if anything, it increases Peridan's sense that Cair Paravel and the very earth and blood and breath of Narnia from which it was born are mourning the lost kings and queens.

He goes one step further and locks the room entire, and the treasury vault as well; they have other halls in which to place a lesser throne for him to use, other vaults to hold those treasures which do not carry the freight of grief and memory -- this one, Peridan thinks, this chamber in the buried heart of his sovereigns' chosen home, will be the grave and tombstone no one can build for bodies vanished into myth.


End file.
